092514-RilsetAcenia
GT: Papa! I have acquired puppies! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Excellent, dear! Have you taSted them yet? GT: No. We got three! Thiago has one. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Who iS that? One of your teammateS? GT: I was going to raise one for Lily though... She lost her eyes. And I could probably convince it to be a seeing eye dog? Maybe? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Thiago! Tezeti! Oh! You Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You are related to him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Ah. My other child. Hmm. GT: He was really nice when I asked him to help me eat a puppy. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: WaS he? Well, PerhaPS he will not be entirely uSeleSS. In any caSe, why would you wiSh to helP thiS Lily? I wS under the imPreSSion you deSPiSed her. GT: I do, but I promised Merrow to try to get along for the team's sake. And... I think Libby will be upset if something worse happens to her. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And I really want her to stop stealing my vision to navigate. It's annoying. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Wait. ThiS Lily uSed magic uPon you in order to take your Sight? Did you conSent to thiS? GT: Of course not! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But she's a SEER OF MIND or something. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But I got invited into a Coven of Witches, and Sami says I can probably learn how to make a void barrier around my mind so she can't touch it? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But I don't want to accidentally void my mind out... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I See. You cannot let her get away with thiS, my dear. Even if She will not be able to do it in the future, She muSt be taught that you are not to be trifed with. GT: Everyone keeps trying to make us get along, though. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Then you muSt be clever about it. Something that Lily will recognize aS your handwork, but be unable to Prove to anyone. GT: Ah, the most subtle of magics! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: PerhaPS thiS Coven of yourS might be able to helP. GT: Maybe! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Someone gave me a broom, also. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: WaS it meant aS a inSult? A comment about the State of your living SPace? GT: No! No. Witches use brooms! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: :D Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: For flying! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And I use mine for strife! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Oh! Very good, then. AC: Flight iS a uSeful Power. GT: But. I think I am saving the other puppy for you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Because I don't really know what to do with it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Maybe you can show me? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I will just avoid... uhm... eating... non-bread things for a while. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: That would be for the beSt. Though you might wiSh to keeP the body in your Sylladex, Should you wiSh to let me PrePare it for you, in order to Prevent rot from Setting in. GT: Oh, it's still alive! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Just chloroformed... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I don't know why Thiago had that, now that I think about it... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I Prefer to take live Prey mySelf, when PoSSible. Many of the PlantS in my garden thrive on meat, the freSher the better. But I am not certain that keePing the PuPPy alive until we met iS Pratical in your Situation. GT: Like Pitcher plants? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: YeS, they were among them. Do you have any in your own garden? GT: Some! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: My name is from the Pitcher Plant family! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I like them because they're clever. They wait for their prey to just... come to it. And once they realize what a mistake they've made, it's far far too late. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: YeS. Cunning PredatorS indeed. I have every confidence you Shall live uP to the name. GT: Oh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: good! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I will do my best? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I am Sure you will. GT: I have to add it to Empress and... Witch... and... a lot of other titles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: JuSt remember that they are SimPly wordS, dear. They may have Power over otherS, but do not let them affect your judgment. GT: Out of curiousity... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Is it possible to learn how to disappear so completely that you can't be traced? Like, to anyone who tries to detect you... you are gone? Nonexistent? But you still exist? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: YeS. I have Such Power, though my ability to alter my SurroundingS while uSing it withoutbeing ditected iS limited. GT: Limited? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I don't really have a good handle on all of this yet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: sorry. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: It iS Perfectly alright. It haS taken me a great deal of time to learn about my aSPect. And due to recent eventS, I may now have acceSS to PowerS I have not yet even concieved of. GT: Oh wow! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I think Sami said something about leveling. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Hmm. Out of my own curiouSity, what do you think of Sami? GT: Hm? She seems really nice! But sometimes she does this sad thing... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And she keeps talking about how she makes mistakes all the time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Even though she means well. So I want to be nice? But it sounds like something to be wary of... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And Seriad has sex magic! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Indeed, She doeS. Might I make a requeSt? GT: Oh? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Sure! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I do not wiSh to meddle in your quadrantS, but I would aSk that you do not have intercourSe with Seriad. Her PartnerS have a tendency to Suffer, and I would not wiSh that to haPPen to you. It might alSo give her a degree of control over you. I am not certain how PrecicSely her Power workS. GT: Oh! Well. I don't think it would work well for any coven member to become involved with another. Things like that tend to drive groups apart. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Also, I think all of my concupiscient quadrants are filled for the moment. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: No worries! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: A SenSible Policy. When you are conSidering ProSPective memberS to your harem, you Should be Sure to conSider what PowerS they may have at your diSPoSal. GT: Harem? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Uhm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: YeS. We SPoke of it before? Not that I exPect that you have given it much thought Since then. You have been buSy. GT: But it would hurt Merrow's feelings! He's filling my primer! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Well, that doeSn't Seem terribly fair. Why Should he be allowed to dally with other trollS if you are not? GT: What do you mean? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Well, aS one of the tow-tier memberS of the HemoSPectrum, I am certain he will be thinking of forming hiS own harem. He may even be eye ProSPective canidateS now. GT: Why would he do that? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: That's awful! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: He knows how I feel about that! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Ah. Have you SPoken of thiS before, then? GT: Yes! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I didn't want him to mess with Lily, even though Libby gave him permission. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: I See. Then he haS exPreSSed intereSt in thiS Lily? GT: They were blackflirting for a while... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I know it's not my quadrant, but that's rude. That's the only person I am remotely replacable with, and it's just not going to happen! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: You are not rePlaceable. But jealouSy of another quadrant SeemS a little Petty. Could it be jealouSy of another Sort that iS bothering you? AC: You do Seem to bear thiS Lily a great deal of animoSity. GT: Well, she came into the base knowing about the game already, and wouldn't really give us a lot of info. And then insulted Scarlet when I didn't know about the game. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Did She? Hmm. PerhaPS I will have wordS with her when we met. AC: ASSuming I would not being intruding into your black flirtationS with thiS girl. GT: We're not flirting like that... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: This is more of a thing an Auspitice is really needed for. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: AS you wiSh. IS there anyone among your grouP who might Serve in Such a role? GT: Eri is trying. Kind of. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But we're kinda... on the fence about Diamonds, so it would be awful to lose him to that quadrant. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: It would indeed. Hmm. AC: Well, I won't intrude into your Private buiSneSS any further. GT: Nah, it's okay. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Sometimes talking out loud about it is good. If you hear or see it, your mind reacts to it and you get different answers and some might help. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You know? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: Not really, no. But I will take your word on it. GT: I need to talk to Merrow Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Thank you for the chats! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Talk to you soon! I will keep the puppy for you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AC: It waS a PleaSure, dear. Good luck.